Verdadeiro:
by Laryssa dsc
Summary: MisaxRaito, oneshot. Primeira fic, espero que gostem. :


**Primeiro:** Minha primeira fic, mais espero que gostem tá? A idéia surgiu do nada -rs.

**Segundo: **Infelizmente Death Note não me pertence, se não muita coisa nos shippers e meus personagens favoritos – Misa, Raito, L – não teriam morrido.

**Terceiro:** Acabou já. Ponto final -rs.

_Afinal, qual é o problema dele? Ok, aceito que com essa mania de ele pensar " Eu sou o Deus do Novo Mundo! " irrita, e pensando em, ele é __**meu**__ Deus também. Um pedaço de mal caminho! Ahn? O que __eu__ acabei de pensar? A influência do pervertido do L e do Raito está deixando meus pensando meio, er... impuros. (?) _

Raito chega em casa abrindo a porta agressivamente, fazendo um barulho enorme deixando Misa perdida em seus pensamentos. Raito estava percebendo que Misa andara diferente: pensativa, não dando atenção á ele como sempre dera. _Bom, ela anda com muito trabalho né, deve ser isso. Apesar que, ela sempre teve uma vida assim e sempre me deu atenção ào extremo. Misa qual é o seu problema? _

Ryuuku como o de costume comendo suas maçãs saborosas e suculentas que deviam ser apreciadas como... er, deviam ser apreciadas; e Remu **grudada **com Misa.

Já era meia-noite e meia e Misa não havia falado com Raito. Raito estava deitado na cama do lado de Misa, mexia seus cabelos lisos e castanhos frequentementes, já havia pensando em tudo e só sai a interrogação _" Qual é o problema dela? Está parecendo o próprio L! "_, Raito sabia Misa não era burra, apesar de muitos entenderem isso; Misa era apenas uma garota linda e **pura**, e era essa **pureza **que fazia todos pensassem que era burra.

Raito não aguentou mais, virou para o lado de Misa na cama mas Misa estava dormindo, não teve coragem de acordar ela. Então ficou ali, apenas observando aquele rostinho lindo cujo os cabelos loiros tampavam uma parte de seu rosto, mais não seus olhos fechados.

_Por que agora estou assim? Eu sei que Misa é linda e é do tipo de garota que a maioria ou até todos os garotos do mundo deseja e agora ela está me atraindo de um modo diferente._

Raito dormia no sofá e acabara de ser acorado por um telefonema.

Preguiçosamente Raito atende àquele barulho repetitivo, agudo&irritante.

- Moshi Moshi? - Disse Raito.

- Raito, bom é seu pai, sua mãe e Sayu querem sair e ninguém da equipe está afim de trabalhar, e os que tem filhos precisam cuidar deles, então hoje será como, un, uma folga. Não trabelhe e fique com L e Misa bem ok? Tchau! - e Raito ficou ouvindo àquele "bip" repetitivo. Colocou o telefone no lugar e gritou: - Folga? Não! - teria que ficar aguentando Misa e seus pensamentos? E melhor ficar cercado de L e Misa, do que Raito e Misa sozinhos.

_Hoje realmente não é meu dia. _Pensava Raito olhando L vendo seus comerciais "eróticos".

Misa olhou Raito e correu para junto dele, o agarrou fazendo com que caíssse no sofá.

- Ei! Mi-sa... ?

Raito não entendeu **nada**, _por quê ela havia voltado à agarrar ele? Eu hein, mais preciso agir como sempre faço! e_ra o que Raito pensava.

Acabou os comerciais eróticos de L, L por sua vez ficou observando Misa&Raito comendo - seus doces.

_É, está tudo contra mim hoje, acho que para nós, Misa&eu será um dia amaldiçoado. _Isso era fato, pensava Raito.

Podem ir para casa, não vou trabalhar _hoje. Mentira. – _ L cruzou os dedos, ninguém havia percebido, nem mesmo Raito, que estava totalmente concentrado em Misa. **Até** L – todos da equipe haviam mentido, todos haviam percebido que Raito não estava concentrado para trabalhar, estava concentrado demais em Misa – já havia percebido que Raito&Misa não estava bem. Raito&Misa se despediram de L e foram embora, em silêncio.

Raito e Misa ficaram no sofá se entreolhando, o relacionamento deles não estava muito bem – apesar de ser... Falso, para Raito pelo menos. _ Se Misa fossem uma qualquer, terminaria tudo. Mais eu amo-a demais. Ahn? É eu realmente amo está garotinha inocente, pura, linda, menina perfeita. _Pensava Raito.

_Hm... Não estamos indo bem. Mais ele está me irritando! Mas eu amo ele... Raito como você consegue me "controlar" assim? _Misa estava realmente, desesperada à proucura de respostas.

- RAITOOOO!! - MisaMisa o agarrara – Raito, te amo, te amo, te amo – Novamente, Raito ficou confuso _Misa, continue assim. Dá pra ver que estou virando, na verdade já virei, um garoto "mimado" por você. _Raito admitiu para si mesmo.

- Misa, olhe para mim, nos meus olhos. - Misa obedecendo-o, olhou para Raito nos seus olhos castanhos e lindos; não deixou de reparar, nos seus cabelos lisos castanhos rebeldes, sua franja tampava seu olho direito. Misa levemente tirou a franja de seu olho direito, levemente.

- Sim? - disse Misa.

- Te amo. - E logo depois dessas duas palavras Raito beijou Misa.

_Esse " Te amo " e esse beijo, estão diferentes. Agora eles parecem mais... verdadeiros. _Misa correspondeu o beijo de Raito.

Depois daquele longo beijo, Raito&Misa ficaram com o relacionamento bem melhor, afinal só faltava Raito demonstrar a Misa que realmente à amava.


End file.
